Jealous of Liam
by thekeeperofwords
Summary: The night at the Mangy Cur when the sergeant's lady takes an intrest in Liam, Alanna gets jealous and leaves. She gets into a fight, and when Liam finds her, she thinks her dead. DRAMA!


K just a quick short story to get me writing again. This takes place during LR when Alanna, Coram, and Liam are in that inn where the Marenite Guardsman's lady takes in interest in Liam. Sorry if the dialogue isn't correct, I don't have my book with me.

Alanna, Coram, and Liam sat together that night at the Mangy Cur. As Coram and Liam played chess, Alanna, dressed as a man, looked around. Some Marenite Guards walked in with their ladies, there for a night of drinking and fun. Inconspicuously, Alanna kept an eye on them.

A little later, as the chess game raged on, the Marenite sergeant stood with a belch and informed his lady that he would going to the privy. As soon as he was gone, the woman eyed Liam and started to make her way over. Alanna glared a warning at her, but the woman took no notice in the dim, smoky room.

"Ye lads are quiet, aren' ye?" She purred in a husky voice. Liam, startled, looked up at her. "Don' ye crave some…_woman_ companionship?"

Angrily Alanna rose from her seat, hand on her dagger hilt. "Where I come from, woman are supposed to stay with their men!"

Hurriedly Coram pulled her down. The woman took no notice of her and ran her fingers through Liam's hair.

"What the boy's in love wiv' ye then?!" She laughed. "Lads're no fun," she said, bending low. "Now me, I _appreciate_ a man."

Liam chuckled and looked her over. Alanna made to speak, but Coram clapped a hand over his knight-mistress's mouth.

"Use yer head! He can take care of his self!" He whispered in her ear. Alanna sat still and Coram removed his hand, too soon. 

"What're you looking for, Liam, fleas?" She burst out. Coram covered her mouth again.

"Do ye want him thinkin' yer jealous?" he asked her. "Yer doing a good imitation of it!"

Alanna scowled and shook him off. She did NOT want Liam thinking that!

"Excuse me, Liam, Coram, I've left something in my rooms. Besides, I would hate to interrupt here," Alanna said coldly, and strode away before anyone said anything.

Quickly she returned to her rooms to grab lightning, then left the inn through a back door in the kitchen.

"Careful, sir," a cook warned. "Headin' out in these places, alone a' night…'S not safe."

Briskly she informed him that she could easily protect herself, hand resting on her sword's hilt, and walked off into the dark of night.

Alanna encountered no trouble as she made her way aimlessly down several streets. Her mind was occupied by Liam, and how he had looked that woman over with craving and interest in his eyes. She was so occupied that she unknowingly made a turn down an alleyway. When she finally came to her senses, Alanna had no idea where she was. With a sigh she leaned against a wall, undid her hair, and loosened the uncomfortable binding on her chest, revealing herself as a woman once more.

"Just my luck, I'm lost," she muttered. "Now what? I won't return to the inn, not now anyway. I would hate to accidentally walk in on Liam. Hopefully he gets bashed by that sergeant…serves him right. Then of course he'll come looking for me…Hah!"

"Talkin' t' yerself, m' lady?" a lilting voice teased. Five figures appeared out of the darkness. They were all brawny, dirty men, all armed. Alanna sighed in exasperation and loosened Lightning in it's sheath. They advanced, cackling and showing rotten teeth.

Alanna lashed out with her sword, killing one immediately. They hadn't expected much opposition. One man, armed with a dagger, lunged for her. She blocked him easily. At that moment another swordsman jumped at her, swinging his weapon wildly. Alanna whipped Lightning across both attacker's chests, in a row. They dropped and didn't get up. The two remaining attackers, one armed with a sword, one with a spear, jumped at her. She backed up against the wall and defended herself. The time of night began to take it's toll. She fought back fatigue as she blocked. She found an opening in the spear-man's defense and thrust her sword's point into his chest. He fell. Finally it was just one attacker with the sword. After several moments he managed to wound her on her left shoulder. It was a shallow cut, and soon she had him disarmed. The man pretended to surrender, and in the moment where Alanna relaxed, he lunged forward and grabbed one of his dead companion's daggers. Within a second he was on top of Alanna and had forced her to the ground. They grappled for a minute as he tried to stab her. Alanna managed to get the point of his dagger turned towards him and slowly forced it into his throat. He gasped and spluttered, choking on blood. His blood dripped onto Alanna's face and neck, drenching her tunic. Finally the last attacker was dead. Alanna pushed him off of her as dizziness swept through her. Forgetting that she was covered in blood, the Lady Knight drifted off to sleep amongst the dead rogues.

************ *

Liam and Coram both sat in Alanna's rooms. Faithful paced around her bed silently.

"I can't believe it," Liam mumbled, head in hands. "Where could she have gone to? Why?"

Coram shoved his hands into his pockets, frown lines creasing his face. "The lass was in an irritable mood, and pro'ly just went out for some fresh air and--"

"No Coram," Liam interrupted. "I mean, why did I do that? I should have stopped when she spoke up. Had I known it would make her jealous I--"

"She waren't jealous," this time is was Coram's turn to interrupt. He knew that Alanna would be embarrassed if Liam thought her jealous. "Jes' thought 'twas rude, is all. She'll be back soon, I'll wager."

"Well I wouldn't." Liam stood and walked to the door. This place is dangerous enough by day, let alone by night. I'm going to find her. Are you coming?"

The two men walked silently through the streets and alleyways around the inn, calling out her name periodically. Finally they spotted a body by the dim, flickering torchlight from a shop that barely illuminated a dark alley. They hurried towards it.

"It's a man," Liam informed Coram, kneeling down my the form. "Dead."

"Look, there." Coram pointed to other bodies. Liam stood quickly. They picked their way around the bodies in the cramped alley, and stopped by one blood-covered form.

"It's Alanna!" Coram shouted. 

Liam rushed over. "Oh, gods, Coram. Look at all that blood! She can't be--"

White-faced, Coram knelt down beside her, shaking her. She didn't stir.

Liam slumped down against the wall. "This is all my fault," he moaned, eyes moist. "It's my fault."

"Wait, Lad," Coram ordered, still by Alanna's body. There's a pulse!"

Liam sprang to his feet. Gently he picked up Alanna and the two men carried her back to the Mangy Cur

************ *

It was past dawn when Alanna stirred. Liam sat next to her bed, red-eyed. Coram sat on the other side. No one had touched Alanna since they brought her back, and she was still covered in blood. Finally she opened her eyes and stretched. Liam and Coram watched in shock as she sat up, not noticing them yet. 

"Alanna?" Liam croaked. "Are…are you okay? We need to fetch a healer."

Alanna looked at Liam, surprised, and turned away. Coram sat watching her, staring at the blood on her neck apprehensively. She looked at herself.

"Oh, for the Goddess' sake!" She cried out. She got herself a wet cloth and started wiping off the man's blood from her face and neck. "What are you two doing in here? I'd have thought that Liam would still be in bed with that woman!"

Both men watched her silently as she washed away her 'fatal wound.' Liam registered what she had just said and started to blush.

"Kitten, I'm sorry, I--"

"Both of you, out. I have to change shirts. This one is filthy."

Still in shock, the Shang Dragon and Coram Smythesson stumbled from her rooms.

"What is going _on_??" Coram demanded once outside her closed door. "One would've thought that the lass was on'y sleepin'! And that blood washed right off, with no would underneath.

"I think maybe she wasn't as hurt as we thought she was," Liam said quietly. "I wonder if she'll forgive me."

Coram stamped his foot in frustration. "What's there t' forgive?" He demanded. "All ye did was flirt with that sergeant's lady! Ye almost have me thinkin' that the two of ye were lovers!"

Liam stared him. "Well, we aren't _exactly_, but I think that's beside the point. And to add to that, Alanna wanted to get away. So it seems like she got into a scuffle, fell asleep, and woke up with the person she wanted to get away from sitting next to her."

Alanna opened her door. Her hair was wet from washing and she wore fresh clothes. Taking no notice of her companions, she headed downstairs. After a moment, Coram and Liam followed and found her sitting at a table. Coram sat across from her, leaving Liam only the seat next to her. Hesitantly the Dragon sat there.

"There's you're lady, Liam," Alanna said, not taking her eyes off the ceiling. Liam looked across the room and saw the lady from the night before, watching him. As she started to come over, Liam boldly put his arm around Alanna. The sergeant's lady stopped in her tracks, a scowl spread across her face. Alanna whipped her had around to stare pointedly at Liam, then his arm. The Dragon left his hand where it was, resting on her hip, and took no notice when she tried to sidle away, except to tighten his grip. Coram grunted and made his excuses to walk away. When they were alone, Liam made Alanna face him.

"Alanna, I'm sorry. I was inconsiderate and rude and un-gentlemanly and completely out of place," he told her with a pleading tone. Then he dropped his voice and put his hand under her jaw. "But you worried me so." He kissed her slowly, gently, then pulled away, watching her for her reaction. She kept her eyes closed, and he leaned in for a more passionate kiss. Her arm snaked around his waist, pulling him closer. When they finally broke apart, she smiled.

"Is that so?" She teased. "Then you'd better apologize to the five men that I killed last night after I left. That _was_ your fault after all."

He laughed and kissed her again.

(A/n: wow…long chappie, eh? Well, I always love those dramatic relationship-problem type of stories, so I just had to get this idea down! Like it? Review please!)


End file.
